With the development of an electronic technology, an electronic connector tends to transmit a signal at a high speed increasingly. A universal serial bus (USB)2.0 electronic connector is developed to a USB3.0 electronic connector having a higher transmission speed, so as to meet demands for high-speed signal transmission of an electrical connector in nowadays society.
An existing USB TYPE C electrical connector includes an insulating body. The insulating body is provided with multiple upper row conductive terminals and lower row conductive terminals. Each terminal has a fixing portion and a soldering portion extending backward from the fixing portion. The fixing portion is fixed to the insulating body, and the soldering portion is soldered to a circuit board so as to be grounded. A shielding shell is sleeved over the insulating body and used for shielding external signal interference on a signal terminal.
In practical application, the USB3.1 Type-C connector needs to allow insertion of a mating connector in dual orientation. So, signal terminals of the upper row conductive terminal and the lower row conductive terminal need to be axially symmetric in a front-rear direction. For example, the upper row conductive terminal includes a first differential signal receiving terminal and a first differential signal sending terminal, distributed from left to right; the lower row conductive terminal includes a second differential signal sending terminal and a second differential signal receiving terminal, distributed from left to right. Although signals transmitted by the first differential signal receiving terminal and the second differential signal receiving terminal are consistent, the signals are distributed in a skew intersection manner in an up-down direction. So, after mounting of all the conductive terminals is completed, the first and second differential signal receiving terminals need to be soldered via a conductor or other manners for combining signals in a subsequent procedure, thus cause a complicated procedure.
Further, a soldering portion of each terminal is independently soldered to corresponding one soldering hole in the circuit board, thereby causing some time-consuming and labor-consuming problems. For example, the circuit board must be processed with more procedures, and soldering holes corresponding to the soldering portions of the terminals in quantity are formed in the circuit board. In addition, if the soldering portion of each terminal is not accurately wrapped during tin soldering, the soldering portion and the circuit board will poorly contact each other, and effective conduction cannot be performed.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.